No YOU got ME pregnant     Oh
by mexicolover97
Summary: What does a plus sign usually mean on a pregnancy test?...OK so i suck at summaries. read it and find out if it's worth your time.
1. Month 1

**A/N:so yeah, this is, like, the first time I write a story into my OWN computer and not have my friend upload it for me.*sigh* I hope you people like it. By the way if you guys think this story is cheesy….well too bad for you guys! I'm working on the second chapter already, strict orders from my boss, AngelofDarkness468. You guys can check out for upcoming fanfictions in my profile. Reviews are welcomed. This story will continue depending on how many reviews are entered. Hope you guys like my story I worked my butt of writing the first chapter.**

_Month One  
><em>

Spains' green eyes widened as he looked at the pink plus sign on the pregnancy test he had in his trembling hand.

"Stupid France" he murmured as his face turned a light pink. '_I can't be. I can't be.' He thought."_What's my little tomato going to say? He asked Images of Romano leaving him flooded his mind.

There was a loud knock on the door. Spain jumped frightened by the sudden noise.

"Hey, you damn tomato bastard, are you fucking done? You've been there for an hour!" A minute passed and there wasn't an answer from Spain." Are you fucking constipated or something?" Romano yelled angrily and knocked on the door.

Spain opened the door, a sad look on his face. He looked at Romano with sad eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"Romano asked. Spain gave the pregnancy test to Romano.

"What the fuck is this, you bastard?'

"A pregnancy test"

Romanos' face turned a bright red, from anger.

"What fuckin' hoe did you knock-up?"

"NO! I would NEVER cheat on you, my little tomatito!"

"Then what's this?"Romano threw the pregnancy test at Spains' face. He got into his head butting position.

"Wait don't!"Spain yelled and covered his stomach protectably. Romano stood up straight and looked at Spain with annoyed, curious eyes.

"Why? I thought you'd get use to it by know, tomato bastard"

"You saw what the test had right?"

"Yeah, it had a plus sign. Why?" Spain sighed, getting a little irritated at the Italian's naivety.

Tell me why, fucked, or I'll head butt you to fucking hell" Romano was clearly confused, his eyebrows met, and his face was still red from anger.

"Romano, what does a plus sign usually mean on a pregnancy test?"

"They usually mean '_Yes_', idiot" Romano sighed and thought Spain sounded stupid- er than usual, If that was even possible.

"Did the wine bastard get the scone bastard pregnant?'

"No! I'm pregnant!"

"Then the wine bastard got _you_pregnant?"

"NO!"

"Then the scone bastard!

"No YOU got ME pregnant!" A thick silence filled the room.

"Oh" was all Romano said before blushing a brighter shade of red." Are you going to have it?" he asked calmly, which frightened Spain.

"Of course I am. Especially if it's yours" Spain replied and touched his stomach gently. Again there was a thick silence. "Romano….. are you going to leave me?"

"No, idiot. I'll stay with you. But I swear, if when that baby is born it has England's fucking eyebrows, I will leave you!"Romano placed his hand over Spain's stomach.

"Te amo"

"Ti amo troppo , bastardo di pomodoro


	2. Month 2

**A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry to make you guys wait so long! I had stuff to do! With the stupid State Test coming I hava study. Hope you guys like it! Oh yeah this is the first part of the second month I'm going to try to get the other one done next week. Please review ^^ 3**

****_Month Two( and a half)_

Romano pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat against the wall of the bathroom. In front of him was Spain. His back was to Romano, as he vomited into the toilet. Spains' body shook as his stomach emptied and the toilet filled with vomit.

The vomiting noise stopped. Romano opened his eyes and sighed. He felt a massive migrane coming. He was woken up at _3:50 _ in the morning. 3_:50!_

"Who the fuck is awake at this mother fucking hour?" Romano yelled and slammed hios hand against the wall behind him, which made the medicine cabinet shake. Spain turned to look at the extreamly pissed off Italian. There was a small nervouse amile on his lips.

"I'm so sorry, my little tomatito" he said nervously.

"Well, don't do it again ,stupid tomato bastard!" Romano yelled stood up and went to the sink. He took out his toothbrush from the cabinet, and brushed his teeth. He then took out the mouth-wash and rinsed his mouth.

"Done~" he said and walked out of the bathroom. Romano stood up and wwalked behind Spain.

"This better not happen again!" he said as Spain got into bed.

"Oh! You think this is easy! Look at me!," Spain pointed to his, somewhat, round stomach," I cant wear sort-shorts anymore! You made me _FAT!"_ a frown placed itself on Spains' face. The frown startled Romano so much that her took a step back.

"You were the one who wanted to keep the baby! Not saying I don't want the baby! Because I do! I do!" Romano blushed a bright red and turned his face away from spain. "You can still wear short-shorts around here"

A big smile replace the uncharecteristic frown that Spain had." AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! You're so SWEET!" Spain threw himself at Romano. "I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! _I LOVE YOU!"_ for every 'I love you' Spain said (yelled) he would kiss Romanos' lips.

"Danm it tomato bastard, get off me!" Romano pushed Spain off "Let me go to sleep!" Romano stood up and sat on the bed before laying down. Spain sighed and stood up.

"You're such a part poooper" He said as he got into bed. He scooted close to Romano and cuddled. "Buenas Noches"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up alrady and go to sleep" Romano put his arm around Spain and fell asleep. 

Unwaware of what would happen in a couple of hours.

**A/N: mwahahahahaha (choke on my spit) (try to catch my breath) What will happen in a couple of hours? Can anyone guess. If you guess right I will…..give you an imaginary penny! Whenever I was going to type in 'tomato bastard' I ended up typing 'tomato lover' can you guys imagine how that would've gone?(shiver) so I had to go over it and delete the 'tomato lovers' The second part will be published in a few days or a week. Please review.**


	3. Month 2 and a half

**A/N: I'm very sorry to keep you guys waiting (sigh) sorry if any of the words are misspelled ^^; and I'm sure I'm going to miss making myself breakfast for writing this thing.**

* * *

><p>Romano was awakened by the sound of glass shattering and a door slamming shut. He opened his left eye and closed it again. He groaned when he heard another noise. He imagined Spain with his tiny round stomach sneaking downstairs to prepare some breakfast.<p>

"Danm tomato bastard! Don't make so much noise!"Romano complained loudly . He felt a light tap on his back.

"Romano, I'm right here"Romano opened his eyes and looked at Spain, who was sitting upright on the bed. Romano bolted off the bed his eyes wide with sudden adrenalin.

"Then who's downstairs? "

"I don't know" Spain shrugged and yawned "you woke me up with your snoring" he said in his now usual, at least to Romano, uncharestic annoyed voice, 'Is that how I sound?' Romano asked himself.

"Shut up" Romano hissed while he looked under his bed for a baseball bat he had put there in case someone he didn't like barged into his home. When he finally found it he smirked and turned around . Spain was already fully dressed with his blattle at hand.

Romano raised an eyebrown at Spain "What? You think thatjust because I'm preagnat I can't use this old thing?" Spain patted the blade of the battle ax"Common lets check it out" Spain tip-toed to the door . Romano rubbed his temple and walked behind Spain.

As they neared the kitchen they heard the sound of the refrigirator opening and and some doors being slammed shut. The smell of something familiar filled the air. Romano sniffed the air and whispered "Not that fucking paella"

Spain jumped infront of Romano and into the kitchen "Hands up thief!" he said pointing his battle ax at the person standing in front of the microwave

The person who was a woman, turned around slowly, her mouth was completely full of pasta , and her dark brown hair was tied into a tight bun at the back of her head. Her hazel eyes looked at Spain full of shock and fear. She suddenly dropped the try of pasta onto the floor and threw the fork she had in her hand at Spain " GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SON OF A GUN! YOU KILLED MY MAMA!" The woman yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Mexico?" Romano asked stepping in front of Spain "What are you doing here?"

Mexico wiped her tomato sauce stained mouth with a napkin that was at the table. "Romano I heard the good news! Congrats! Hey by the way, how will the baby come out?"

Romano blushed a bright red "Why the hell are you here?"

"Well, I kind of got in a fight with Alfred. But not like the usual fights we have, you know like pulling on each others hair and all the physical stuff . But this time el cabron* shot at me and well I could not just stand there for him to shoot me in the chest like he did with Norte,so I took out my rifle and you can imagine what happened. I went all around looking for a place to hide. I went to france's house but he kicked me out because he got annoyed , then I went to Germany's house but he refused to help me"Mexico sat down at the table and sighed "Then I went to Switzerland to visit Lichteinstein , but I think he thought I came to hide because he shot at me, Italy offered to hide me but he got scared when Alfred came, Then I went to England, but sadly enough Alfred found me and crashed his car into England's house. Now England is hunting Alfred down."

Spain raised his like a little kid would do to get the attention of his teacher. "Yes Spain?"

"Why did you come back to Italy?" Spain asked . Romano rolled his eyes at how stupid , more than usual, Spain was acting.'Is it a peagnacy thing or is he naturaly stupid' Romano thought to himself

"Well I don't know I guess I wanted to see how you Europeans are you want me to make breakfast? Hey have you gone to Sweden's restaurant? He's very nice and I like his voice, it reminds me of my papa. I also went to Germany's restaurant. He has such a –"

"SHUT UP!"Romano yelled out of annoyance.

"Sorry, I will leave now. Alfred will come soon"Mexico turned to leave but when she heard the sound of a car , she ran to the nearest closet. As soon as she locked the door to the closet America threw down the front door.

"I know Mexico is here! Come out Mexico!"

"Get the fuck out of my house!"

"Romano acrually it's my house"

"WHATEVER!"

America smelled the air around him and smiled, "I smell weed and tacos" That remark made Mexico get out of the closet.

"I do not smell like weed! Unlike you I work in a farm!"She yelled and punched America.

"Ah, that hurts!"

"AMERICA!"England was standing at the door, he walked towards America and Mexico, looked at them and dragged them by the ear out of the house."You bloody wankers"

The house fell silent after England had taken America and Mexico out.

"Spain?"

"Si?"

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know "

"Let's eat some breakfast"

"Okay"

"But none of that fucking Paella!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well it seems i didn't miss breakfast. Well as my name states i'm a mexico lover so i had to put my OC here. Hoped you guys liked this chapter. I really am sorry it took so long *bow* please assept my apologiz.<strong>


	4. Omake

**Ok I really wanted to make an omake of the latest chapter. Of what happened to Mexico and America after England took them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMAKE:<br>**_

"Can you bloody wankers just shut up!"England yelled as he drove his car to his house "America you will have to rebuild the side of my house and Mexico you will help him"

" Porque le tengo que ayudar a este hijo de su madre?"Mexico said with her sweetest voice. She was seated next to England.

"Mexico, I do not understand Spanish"

"Sorry , I meant to say…Why do I have to help this son of a gun to rebuield"Mexico's voice was full of anger, she sighed and rubbed her temples "the side of your beautiful home?"

"Because it was you who he was chasing"

"That is not fair"

"You know dude you still smell like weed"America remarked and laughed.

"Just shut up America."

"England really she smells like weed! You can high by just standing next to her!Common smell her and you'll agree with me!"

"America, I don't want to-"

"Common!"

"Alfred stop bothering ."

"I'm not listening"

"Alfred!"

"I'm not listening"

"Alfred"

"I'm not listening"

"Alfred!"

"I'm not lis-"England hit the blakes of the and America went flying towards the front of the car. He crashed onto the window.

"Get out"

"Man that hurt!"

"GET OUT OF MY CAR YOU TWO""Mexico opened the door and stepped out

" I really am sorry for bothering you and causing you so many problems. I will repair your house. Come on Alfred get out of the car"America got out of the car and stood next to Mexico as England Sped away.

"You are an idiot you made our only ride home run away just like you with every pretty girl you meet. Even I can woo a girl better than you! And I'm a girl! I'm going to call France."Mexico got her cellphone out and dialed France's number.

"Hello France.I know,I am deeply sorry monsieur pick me up por favor. I'll buy you a give you one of my wine bottles. Ok then thirty minutes right? Ok"Mexico turned around and stuck her tounge out at America.

"Oh yeah! Commom let's fight!"

_**30 minutes later**_

* * *

><p>France sighed when he pilled over at the side of the road where he saw Mexico stlangling America. He honked "Are you two releaving sexual tension?"<p>

Mexico stood up and took out her phone"Wait I have to make a phone call"

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Spain's house<strong>_

"I wonder if Mexico is alright."Spain wondered as he made breakfast.

"You bastard you're burning the food!"

"Sorry Romano" The phone rang and Romano picked it up.

"Tomato bastard there's a call for you"Romano handed the phone to Spain and began to eat the burned food.

"Hello?"

"HOW IS THE THAT BABY GOING COME OUT!"

Spain fell silent "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW! " he hanged the phone and went to eat.

"Who was it?"Romano asked in between bites of bread.

"just an idiot"

"We know a lot of idiots Spain. A lot of them"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if England was out of character I don't know how to write him that well.I know how that baby is going to come out, and I have to write it that way….i ate a cookie to it -_-; . I will say 3 words about .Tastes. Good.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating my amazing followers! But I will not make an excuse that I was busy(even though I kind of was) I was too lazy to update this fanfic! I'm so sorry but I'm sur you all will LOVE this chapter. **

**I give credit of this chapter to AngelOfDarkness2467. She actually wrote it but I put a few extra things in it. Oh and heads up on two other M-pregs I will be making, Angel will be helping me though. I hope you guys like this chapter….Heck you guys will LOVE it!**

_Month 4 ½ (yes another one of this)  
><em>

"Good morning my little tomato, it's time to get up~ " Spain said cheerily from the side of the bed. He began to poke at Romano's head. Romano made some unindentifiable sound and sank further into his pillow. " Awwww don't be like that Lovi, we have someplace important to go"

"It's seven in the danm morning, go away tomato bastard!" Romano yelled and threw his pillow at Spain's face.

"Please Lovi, we'll be late" Spain whined and threw the pillow back at Romano.

"Late to what?"

"The doctor's silly, for the baby"

"Just go yourself and let me sleep"

'Fine I'll go alone, I'll just say that the baby's father doesn't care about us" Spain said getting teary eyed. Romano groaned and sat up in the bed.

"UGH, fine, stop crying, tomato bastard!" Romano said and threw his pillow at Spain who dodged it making it hit the wall.

"Yay!"Spain yelled hugging Romano tightly "Thank you my sweet little tomato! Now my bany won't be fatherless!"

"Danm hormones" Romano mutterd going to get dressed.

When Romano was dressed, the two got into their car and drove to the doctor's they got there, a nurse showed them to a room and said the doctor will be in shortly.

" Oh, I'm so exited. What do you think it will be, Romano?" Spain asked Romano. His eyes were sparkly. Romano raised an eyebrow and frowned.

" A baby, stupid "

"No, I mean a-" Just then the door was thrown open. In walked a woman with dark brown hair in a tight ponytail. She wore an lab coat and a stethoscope hand around her neck.

"Hola"

"Mexico?!" Spain and Romano both shouted.

"What are you doing here dressed like a doctor?"

"Help Romano! She's here to kill my baby!" Spain screamed hiding behind Romano, Which if you think about it does't hel because he's taller than Romano.

"Hey I wouldn't do that! I love babies! Their so cute and so tiny and cute and did I mention cute!Did I ever tell you guys that my bros selling a car?"

"Oh really? We need a new car ours is not working well"

" Both of shut up!" Romano yelled. The room got quiet exept for a low rumbling noise.

"Do you guys hear that?'Spain asked " Sounds like…..an engine?"

Crash! The wall to the roomed caved in as a large truck crashed into it. As soon as the dust settled, America stepped out.

"Did you just drive through a wall?" Spain asked still shocked.

"You stupid American bastrard, you could've killed my baby" Romano screeched

"Uh Roma, if he could've killed the baby then couldn't he have killed me too?" Spain asked.

"Oh yeah, and the tomato bastard too. How did you just drive through a wall anyways?"

"Chevy is built America though, dude. Anyways have you seen Mexi- You!" America said finally noticing Mexico incing towards the other side of the room.

"Uh…Adios! She said running aover and diving out the window.

"Oh no you don't!' America yelled running over and doing the same.

"Idiots" Romano mutterd watching America chase after Mexico.

"Oui, they are working out their sexual tension" France mumbled after seeing America jump from a window after Mexico.

About that time an actual doctor walked in smiling casually "Hello, Mr. Fernandez. I'm doctor Noitan, I'll be ypur doctor until the baby's born"

"Uh, are you stupid or do you not notice the gaping hole in the wall with a giant truck in it?"Romano asked. The doctor looked over and and gave shrug.

"This is a hospital for countries, so this kind of thing happens all the time. We'll just add this to Mr. Jones national debt. Now back to bussiness, if you would get on that bed over there, please"

There rolled his machineover and put some cold gooey suff on Spain's round stomach. Then he starded moving a part of the machine around. After a minute he turned to Spain and said "Congradulations Mr. Fernandez, it seems you will be having quadruplets"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so, i really am sorry for taking so long, i had a bad case of laziness. Anyways, don't hate me for this chapter, its kinda half-assed, but if it wasn't for my friend angelofdarkness(some numbers that i don't remember right now) i could not have started it, thanks dude! i LOVE YOU ALL FOR NOT SENDING ME ANY MAD E-MAILS FOR NOT UPDATING! Well hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"WHAT!?" Spain looked down at his stomach "How big am I going to get? This is your fault! "He yelled while strangling Romano. You're going to sleep on the sofa forever!"<p>

"Can't. Breath."

"Calm down Mr. Fernandez, it was just a little joke" The doctor said in a nonchalant voice.

"What type of doctor makes that type of fucking jokes?" Spain let go of Romano's neck.

"I do. Your baby is perfectly fine. Go pay your bill at the front desk. Good bye now" The doctor turned on his heels and walked out the door.

A long silence enveloped Spain and Romano. Spain turned to Romano with a serious look on his face.

"You're still sleeping in the sofa."

"What?! Why?!"

"I don't want to take any chances."

"You'll change your mind" Romano said smirking "You get lonely. Let's go home, I'm hungry"

* * *

><p>The next morning Spain and Romano woke to some noises from downstairs" Roma what if there's a burglar?" Spain asked fearfully.<p>

"Go check" Romano responded groggily.

"What he if has a weapon? Let's both go"

"Hell no! Last time I got up for this, I wished I hadn't, so go alone or shut up!"

Spain sighed and got up from bed to go get his trusty axe hanging on the wall. He crept downstairs holding his axe like a baseball bat.

Before Spain could even attack the intruder, who stood in front of the stove, turned around. His was downcast and groggy. The man looked up, his eyes widened he began to back away. He stopped when his back a cabinet, which started to wobble. A pot on top of the cabinet began to near the edge as the cabinet continued to wobble. The pot fell of the cabinet and hit the man right on the heads.

He stumbled around the kitchen whit the pot on his head unable to see, Spain watched the unusual scene for a moment before hitting the pot with his axe. A loud gong filled the air and the man fell flat on his back. Spain kicked the pot off and readied his axe "Who are you intruder?"

"Wait! It is me South Mexico! Sorry for commotion, I thought i saw a really fat man with an axe and freaked out"

Spain looked down at his round stomach; a sad look filled settled in his eyes "I'm fat?" South Mexico sat up and rubbed his aching head. He looked at Spain and arched an eyebrow.

"So it is true" he murmured under his breath.

"What the crapolla is going on here?!" Romano yelled as he entered the kitchen. He had gotten out of bed to see what was going on. He noticed South Mexico sitting on the floor rubbing his head and looking at Spain with a freaked out look on his face." What the hell are_**you**_doing here?" South Mexico grinned and winked at Romano.

"I came to visit and to see if Norte is here. I have not seen her in a while; hmmm it seems she is not here though." South Mexico explained.

Romano frowned" She's caused us a shit load of trouble, both America and her"

"Oh, lo siento, I will talk to her later."

Romano sighed; he looked at Spain who sat in one of the corner of the room. A few mushrooms grew in front of the Spaniard. A sad aura filled the air around the Spanish nation. Romano shook his head and turned on his heels." Bunch of idiots' he murmured as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to cook my tomatito a romantic dinner~!" Spain said in a sing-song voice as he placed a bunch of freshly cut carnations in a vase in the middle of the table.<p>

"You are aware that it is still midday, are you not?" South Mexico asked from his spot on the couch which was positioned to face the wall "Can I get out of 'time out' now?"

Spain turned around, a sudden murderous aura filling the air around him" No, no puedes. You called me fat."

South Mexico groaned" I did not know it was you, and stop getting mad, it will upset the baby."

"What the fuck are you still doing here, bastard" Romano stalked into the room a deep frown on his face.

"Tsk, Tsk that is no way to treat your guests" South Mexico commented looking at the wall he was facing.

"You're not a fucking guest. You broke in here!" Romano exclaimed.

"No, that is not true. I have a key, as do all the other Latin Nations. By the way, America is going to be here in a b-"South Mexico could finish his sentence a truck ran through the wall.

"Hey dude! You called?" America laughed at the shocked look in Romano's face. "Dude, your face is _so _red! HAHAHAHA!"

"Spain, go get my gun" Romano said in a quiet yet deadly voice.

"America, back your truck up" South Mexico stood up from the couch and rubbed his temple. He pulled out his wallet and checked how much money he had. He turned to Spain and smirked " Lo siento, I will come back later and fix this " He said as he walked to America's car."Te veo despues. I wish the best of luck to that child, and Romano calm down, you look like a tomato."

"GAH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"


End file.
